The curse of faith, destiny and choice
by Izida
Summary: Yami Alexander Motou and Tea Elizabeth Gardner don't know eachother. They live their separate lives. But what when an old prophecy bonds them in a world of adventure, danger, treson and...love?
1. Chapter 1

"..." - Talking

/ Italics / – Thinking

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The curse of faith, destiny and choice

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Characters:

Yami Alexander Motou

-Bio: 26 years old; born on 09.07.1980 in Japan; Father Yugi Simon Motou; Mother Alexandra Christian; Brother Yugi Christian Motou; born in Japan moved in California; finished Harvard; successful lawyer; works in one of the smaller companies; doesn't like to draw attention; lives for his family and job; doesn't have a girlfriend; lives alone in a small house by the ocean in New York; parents still in California; brother on college; girls love him; many friends; strong, determined, helpful, kind, he loves silent nights beside the fireplace with a good book in his hands and a glass of good wine beside him, sometimes overprotective over the ones he cares about

-Has a female dog – a huskie named Tory, loves it very much

Tea Elizabeth Gardner

-Bio: 24 years old; born on 23.11.1982 in New Orleans; father Jonathan Gardner; mother Anna Mary Cynthia Thomas; and only child in her family; born in New Orleans lives in New York; finished the academy for history and archeology; top in her class; became famous in merely two years with her book "The history of myths and legends"; lives on her own; had a boyfriend –dumped him; not too many friends; lives for her job; kind, caring, friendly, highly advanced motherly feelings, loves silence and solitude

-Has a male Gold retriever named Chance

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Once upon a time, when gods still walked the paths of this world a great evil obsessed the hearts of men. A great fight started between good and evil. The gods were desperate and asked the three faiths to choose a man amongst mortals to fight for the good side. Faith, destiny and Choice, the three sisters called Faiths choose a man of great power. A man with great devotion to the light, and sense of right and wrong. A wise man. He was to save the world from destruction. When the Faith choose him not only did they give him the power to destroy the evil, but they placed a curse upon him, because with a great blessing comes a great curse. He was to walk his road alone. No woman will be able to be with him unless she loves him for who he is as a man, and not what he is as the savior of mankind. If he didn't find the woman who loved him like that, he would die. The first one died, for no woman indeed loved him for the man he was. They saw their savior in him and wanted to be with him just because of the fame. He saw that and with his powers he said a new prophecy, for he knew the evil was not destroyed. It said:_

_A new knight shall arise_

_A new one with the curse of faiths._

_In his fight he shall not be alone_

_For he shall have a maiden who will love his heart_

_Not his name._

_Together they shall defeat the evil that lurks in the shadows_

_And save the world from its foes._

_He passed away with those words on his lips and indeed the evil has returned, and the faiths decided to chose a man, an heir of the First knight, to fight the evil once more..._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter one

Totally normal lives

It was a very usual Saturday night in New York. It was nine in the evening and the streets were already starting to fill up with people. In the center of the city a small lawyer office was closing in for today. They were over early. The doors opened and a tall man came out. He wore reading glasses and was dressed all in black. It was unusually cold for this part of year so he had a long black coat on. His blond bangs were falling over his eyes. His hair was tided in a low ponytail and he had a call phone in his hands. It rang and he was about to answer when a boy, maybe 16 years old, ran to him.

"Yo! Alex! Wuzz up, man!!" The boy kicked the man's shoulder jokingly. The man took of his glasses and looked at the boy.

"Mr. Motou for you Charlie. Aren't you supposed to be home?" He asked walking to his black Peugeot.

"Nah! Listen man! I met this totally hot chick, she's so hot and ready and..."

"Charlie, stop cursing and go home. I don't have time for this."

"I just wanted to borro' yaw machine, man!" He stopped when the man turned to him and looked at him with his pricing crimson eyes.

"Listen Charlie! I'm not borrowing you my car. You asked me that for over ten times and my answer never changed,"

"Fuck this,"

"Now STOP coursing and go home!" The man yelled.

"That's failure one, man! That's failure one!" Charlie ran away passing beside two men who just watched the whole scene. When the boy was fare enough the one with blond hair laughed.

"I remember when I was like that." He said.

"And you still are that way from time to time, Joey." Said the one with brown hair.

"The kid's bothering you again Yami?" Joey asked.

"No. He's just trying to grow up to soon. Are you two heading home?" Yami asked.

"Nah. Tristen and myself will pay a visit to an old friend." Said Joey. Tristen nodded his head.

"Just don't stay too long. I don't think Mai will forgive you if you leave her alone in her condition. And Serenity was pretty mad with you the last time you came home late. "The two men smiled goofily and Yami unlocked his car.

"I'll see you on Monday, all right?" The two waved and went in the directions of their cars. Yami sat on the drivers seat and started the engine. He had a good half an hour ride till he finally got home. Rain started to fall and the radio played the old classics of the 80. He took of the ribbon that held his hair and ruffled it. He had a three colored pointy hair that somehow defied the gravity. When he arrived he locked the car and smiled.

"Home at last." He whispered for himself. He took his keys and unlocked the doors. Suddenly a loud bark echoed threw the house and running footsteps came from upstairs. Yami had enough time to light up when a large dog jumped on him taking him down.

"Tory! Tory down!! I know you haven't seen me whole day but... Tory DOWN!!" The female huskie jumped of him and he managed to get up. She danced around him, whining playfully, as he walked to the living room. He sat on a large love seat and Tory placed her big head in his lap. He patted her gently. This was their routine. He would work all day and when he came home Tory would always welcome him with her happy jumping and whining. This was his life and he was happy. He got up and went to the phone. He saw the secretary blinking and pushed the button.

_"Hey bro! It's me, Yugi! I'm guessing you won't be coming to the family gathering in California. Mom and Dad say hay and hope you'll call at least. Don't think I'm angry but I would like to see you more then thrice a year. Hope you won't be alone for Halloween, big bro. Say hay to Joey, Mai, Tristen and Serenity. I'm missing them all. Call me!"_

Yami smiled. He missed his little brother and his family very much. Another message was there.

_"Good day, Mr. Motou, its Jonathan Stephenson. I was wondering would you be able to meet me tomorrow for breakfast in a little Bookcaffe beside Central Park. I will be there at 9:00. I have to talk to you about something really important. I hope I will see you tomorrow."_

Yami listened to the message again. He heard of that man, Jonathan Stephenson, but never met him in person. He was wondering why did he want to meet him. As he stood there he felt something wet against his palm. He looked down and saw Tory licking his hand.

"What do you think, girl? Should I go?" She whined and sat on the floor.

"You don't think it's smart, do you?" Her big blue eyes looked watery as he looked at her. She whined again and licked his hand.

"Neither do I, girl...neither do I..."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Tea Elizabeth Gardner sat on her desk. She was writing something down form an old looking book. This was her usual evening. She would stay late and come home after midnight. Her dog, Chance would wait for her and she would eat something watching a romance or reading a book and fall asleep around 3 in the morning. She would sleep till 10 and be at work at 12. It was her routine and she wouldn't change it for million dollars. Her beeper beeped and she jumped startled. She looked at the number and frowned.

"Jonathan?" She asked out loud. She went to the phone and dilled Jonathan's number. The phone rang for a moment when a male voice finally answered.

_"Stephenson."_

"John? It's me Tea. You beeped me?"

_"Yes. There's something important I need to talk to you and I can't do that over the phone."_ His voice sounded somehow shaken.

"John? What's wrong?"

_"I'm sorry, Tea. I can't talk to you know. There might be someone listening. Meet me tomorrow at the Bookcaffee. Be there at 9:00. Please, don't be late." _The line broke and Tea was left in silence. She stood there for a moment just staring at her cell phone.

"What's going on?" She whispered. She looked at the clock and saw it was 10: 35.

"Can as well head home." She said and gathered her books and her bag. She went on the parking lot and got into her little two-seat car. She was home in fifteen minutes and Chance was already waiting for her behind the doors.

"Hello boy how was your day?" She petted him and went to the living room. She changed and prepared a salad for dinner.

"What will we be doing tonight?" She asked going threw her dvd-ies. Chance sat beside her.

"You have a choice, Chance. Will we watch "Titanic" and cry, "Back to the future" one/two/three and stay up 'till 10 in the morning, or will we watch one of the all to famous Disney cartoons? You can pick: Little Mermaid, Beauty and the Beast, Snow-white, Cinderella or Aladdin one/two/three? " Chance stared for a moment but then took the Little Mermaid. Tea petted him and smiled.

"You big, gentle creature. All you every want to watch is a sweet romance. You understand you never picked Titanic before." Chance whined and sat on his favorite place. When everything was ready Tea sat back and sighed. As she watched the movie Jonathans proposition came back to her. _/Should I go?/_ she asked herself. She looked out the window and stared at the stars for a moment.

_/I don't know why, but it seams like a really bad idea.../_

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_

I hope you liked the first chapter. I'm saying this now so you don't get confused. I won't be posting until I have at least two reviews for each chapter. That's a vow I give to everyone now in the beginning. I really hope you liked it and that you red my first fick "I won't as for nothing more." I'm going to post the next chapter very soon so don't worry.

Love yaw all,

Izida


	2. First sight

Special thanks to:

Island Heart,

Bulma Breif,

port rocks, and

Dancers and Pharaohs.

You all rule people!!!!!!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The curse of faith, destiny and choice

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter two

First sight

Yami woke up and looked at his alarm clock. It was 7:30 in the morning. He took a shower and when he was about to have breakfast Tory came to him whining. He petted her large head and sighed.

"Why do I have the feeling if I didn't meet this man I would feel sorry?" He asked himself looking out the window.A sigh escaped his lips and he got up.

"Well ... one meeting won't kill me." He said and made his way to get ready...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Tea woke up to find Chance asleep with her on the large sofa. She fell asleep while watching the movie. She got up and Chance woke up too, whining. She saw it was 7:30 in the morning. Johns face came to her vision and her heart ached because of something.

"I don't want to go, but somehow... it seams I would regret it if I didn't..." She whispered for herself and got ready. Taking one last look at Chance who just barked once, she locked the doors and made her way to the Bookcaffee...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

He just came out his car and made his way to the Bookcaffee. He took a seat near the window. Taking a book of the shelves and ordering a coffee from the waitress, he sighed and started to read hoping this wasn't such a bad idea as he thought it was. The little bell by the doors tingled and a beautiful smell filled his senses. He looked up and saw the most beautiful woman walk to a little table in the corner. For a moment he met her azure orbs and his heart jumped in his chest. 'For God's sake, Yami! What are you doing! Stop staring!!' He yelled at himself in his mind. He forced himself to look down and get back to the book. He looked at his wristwatch and noticed it was 9:15. The man still didn't come and he started to think that someone just played a joke on him, and was ready to go home, when suddenly little goosebumps passed over his back and a loud gunshot echoed a moment before a body flew in threw the window, maybe a meter away from him...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Tea made it to the Bookcaffee at 8:55. She entered and sat at her usual place in the corner when her eyes met with two violet eyes. It was a man in his mid twenties. He was the best looking man she ever saw. His hair difeied gravity and was in thee colores. He wore reading glasses and looked to be very intelligent.They looked at each other until he turned his eyes back to his book. She drank her coffee fast, and looked at her wristwatch. It was 9:15. 'Where are you John?' She asked herself. In that moment a loud gunshot echoed threw the air and someone flew threw the window. Her heart stopped and she jumped up. She pushed the table in the side and ran to the man. It didn't take long when she recognized him.

"JOHN, NO!!!!!!"

Yami stood up and ran to them. The woman held the man to her chest. He kneeled beside them. The man was barely alive. He reached to touch the woman's cheek.

"I'm sorry Tea... I s-should have... called you, sooner..." He said.

"No, no, no don't talk... everything will be fine. You can't die. What will Chrissie say?" She cried. Yami took his cell phone. Tea looked at him.

"Talk to him, keep him awake." He said as he waited the ambulance to answer his call. She nodded her head and returned her attention to the dieing man.

"Tea... you must find him..."

"Jonathan..." the man hushed her. He smiled fatherly to her as tears fell down Tea's face.

"Find him... He is the only one who can save..." Suddenly he fell silent and his eyes lost their glow.

"John? John, no!" She hugged him close and wept. Yami saw that and his heart ached. He broke the line with the paramedics, and kneeled beside Tea. He placed his hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry." He said. She let go of the man and hid her face in Yami's jacket. She was crying in his shirt all the while, until the police and the forensics came. He took her aside and waited with her. They never spoke a word to each other. Police started to question the people. It was Tea's turn and Yami stopped her.

"Miss are you sure you'll be able to go threw with that?" He asked. She looked at him in wonder.

"I don't know... he was close to me."

"I know. I don't know what will happen there but if you need something call me. The name is Yami Alexander Motou." He squeezed her shoulder and smiled to her. She smiled and nodded her head.

"Hold on." He whispered before he left to the policeman who was to question him. She smiled for herself. 'What a kind man...' She thought but her way of thinking was interrupted when questions started to line up.

Yami finished soon and he was up to go home when he saw a scene that ached his heart. He saw that young woman with azure eyes leaving the policeman. Some other woman with long blond hair ran threw the city and when she saw the body she fell on her knees. He saw the azure-eyed woman approach her.

"Chrissie?" He could hear her call. The blond woman looked up and he could see her tears strained eyes.

"Tea?" Chrissie's voice was cracking. 'So her name is Tea...' Tea was about to cry again when the blond woman jumped in her arms and continued crying hysterically. Yami sighed. 'One hell of a day this is...' He thought and drove home.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Tea finally came home. It was nine in the evening. She managed to make Chrissie go to bed and sleep. Chance came to her and whined.

"Hey, boy. I'm sorry if I got you worried." Chance jumped on his back legs and she held his front legs while he licked her cheek. He sniffed her and when he got down he barked. Tea looked at him strangely but then noticed the blood on her shirt.

"Don't worry, Chance. It's not my blood." She said and left to change. While she was preparing to get a warm bath she noticed her phone machine blinking. She went to it and pressed a button.

_"Thank you for everything, Tea. I don't know what I would do if you wasn't with me today. I thought that the funeral would be good on this Thursday afternoon. I would like you to come. Please? I know john would be happy. Thank you very much, Tea."_

A silent beep marked the end of the message. She thought it was over but suddenly it beeped again and Tea's heart stopped.

_"Tea, please you must listen carefully. If I am alive then this message won't mean anything to you, but if I'm dead this message will mean a lot. You know where we first met? Go there and find a locker that will be opened with your key. It is important for you to go there and to that, Tea. Please don't fail me. I can't say anything else in case they are listening but, please... don't fail me. (There was silence for a moment) Oh no... They're coming..."_

Another beep was heard. Tea stood three her eyes wide with shook. Suddenly she jumped, took her purse and ran out of the apartment not even noticing the falling rain.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I know the first two chapters are really short but it has to be so. Trust me the next two parts will be longer... much longer. I'm asking again at least two reviews. Nothing more, nothing less...

Love yaw all,

Izida


	3. The Chosen one

I don't own the characters of this story, but those I invent. Don't sue. Thank you everyone who reviewed and I hope you'll like this chapter.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The curse of faith, destiny and choice

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter three

The chosen one

Small drops of rain fell on the black road. A woman ran threw deserted streets her hair and clots wet, her breathing short and heavy. She came to a street and got in. It was a dead end but she got in and searched for a door. When she found them she took her keys and with shaky hands tried to unlock the doors. Something hit the road few blocks away and furious yelling came from the apartment nearby.

"Come on! Open!" She hissed and finally opened the doors. She got in and closed the doors quickly. She turned on the light and took a look over the room. It looked as if someone was here recently and he was in a hurry. She looked around and went to the little working table. She found a half full cup of strong coffee. Another look around and the eyes of a professional found what they were looking for. A small mirror reflected her flushed face and shining azure eyes. Tea went to the wardrobe and took of the mirror. A yellow file fell on the floor and pictures scattered around her legs. She looked at them and her eyes went wide. She went threw files checking every picture for anything that could tell her that what she saw was a lie. Every word she red in hurry, made her eyes go wider. The pictures fell from her hands and she kneeled on the floor shocked.

"Impossible..."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

House by the sea, Motou residence, 04:45 a.m.

Yami sat on his chair looking at the sea. The full moon shone on the dark sky. A glass of scotch was in his hand half empty. He couldn't sleep. The scene of that man dieing always attacked his dreams. It was almost five hours past midnight and he wasn't tired at all. He didn't know what he was waiting for but something told him there is something coming. And it's something big...

One week later, Lawyer office, 16:45 p.m.

"You can't go on like this, Yami! It's eating you from inside! I don't know what happened to you but for the past week, every day you look as if you didn't have enough sleep. At least admit it, when was the last time you slept?!" Joey yelled at him for at least 15 minutes strait. As far as he could follow, he was right. Something was eating him. The nightmares he had every night didn't let him sleep.

"I don't know Joey. From last Sunday, when I saw that man getting killed, I have nightmares every freackin' night. " He said hiding his face in his hands.

"I need a rest. I'll go home and I'll see you on Monday. If you need something just call me." He said getting up.

"Listen man. It's not only your nightmares. Its something else." Tristen said. Yami stopped and looked at the dark sky. It has been raining for the past week. The rain just didn't stop falling. Yami was tired and all he wanted is to get home and sleep. Although... from some strange reason... he knew that won't be possible.

"You've been working yourself crazy, man. I don't remember when it was the last time you were on a vacation. Take a week of. We'll handle everything. Go to the movies. Find a woman or something. I don't mean that Tory isn't enough, but man... she's a dog." Said Joey trying to lighten the mood.

"Hey,hey,hey!! Don't spit on Tory! She is the only girl that will never complain on me never being home, or never buying her something pretty or something like that. I love that girl and I'm not changing her for anything in the world. " Said Yami, smiling for the first time that week.

"Go home! Get dinner, a warm cup of something and go. To. Bed!" Joey said pushing Yami out of the doors.

"Are you sure you don't need a ride?" Asked Tristen. Yami just waved it off.

"I'll be fine. It's not like I'm not able to drive." He said and got in his car. He started to engine but a weird feeling washed over him when he looked at Tristen and Joey. 'What the hell is wrong with me...'

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"So it is true..." Tea whispered. For the past week she's been trying to find out what was that which haunted Jonathan. She talked with Chrissie about him and many things in that conversation gave signs of a haunted man. A man who tried to run from something... or someone...

Flashback

"_I know it must be difficult for you to talk about John, but I need to ask you some questions, Chrissie." Tea asked uneasily. It was very difficult to come here but she knew there was no other way to find out what was that which haunted John. And killed him in the end._

"_Don't worry. I'm happy you came, Tea. Really. I'll help you anyway I can." The woman was tired. You could see it. Her usually smiling face was grim and she was drained. For God's sake she lost her husband merely three – four days ago._

"_I know. I just wanted to know. Did you notice anything strange around John, lately? Has he been gone over the day, or something like that?" Tea asked. Chrissie looked in thought. Her pail blue eyes looked in the distance. _

"_Now that you ask... I have noticed that John was really nervous. Some time ago he discovered something and after that he changed. He became very nervous and he never relaxed. Even for a second. He would always lock the doors and windows and he rarely answered the phone. It was as if he was running from something... or someone. I asked him if something's wrong. I offered help. He just smiled and said he will handle it. Last Friday he left out and I went into his working room. I found a yellow file with information and pictures about a man. I don't know what his name was but it frightened me. The next day he just ran out of the house saying nothing. He didn't even look at me." She started to cry and Tea knew she had to stop._

_"Don't bother, Chrissie. That's enough. I'm here."_

End flashback

Tea sighed taking one of the photos in her hands. The face of the man on the picture was the face of a person with a strong character, His high forehead and the determine way he looked around himself showed a man of high class, teachings, very justice and honorable. It was a man who would protect those he cared about, a man which kind was very rare in these days.

"If the legend is true, I really don't wonder why they chose you." She whispered. Tea stood up and Chance followed her around the apartment. She took one of the large books from her table and opened one of the marked pages. There on the page was a beautiful picture of something that looked like a dagger. On the handle was a beautiful flower. Around the handle slithered two snakes. One devoured the others tail while the other held the flower in her mouth. The flower was made of the most precious and rarest jewel the world has ever known. The violet pearl. It would appear once in a very long time and it was a sign of wealth and prosperity for the one who finds it.But, in the other hand, it also was the sign of a curse. A horible curse...

"It seams you are more then the world thinks." She whispered caressing the painting on the page.

"Who is looking for you? Who is the one who is so desperate to find you and is ready to kill for that?" She took a sip of her already cold coffee.

"It seams we'll have to talk for a bit. I just hope I'll be the one who will find you first, Yami Alexander Motou..."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_'Where am I? What is this?' Yami looked around himself. Complete darkness surrounded him._

'_What is this place?' He took a look around. Suddenly something flew beside him. He followed the direction and his eyes widened. Light started to form before him. _

'_What is going on?' He made his way towards the light. Silent whispers surrounded him. Every step made them sound louder and every step was heavier to take._

_'What's happening to me?' Suddenly the floor disappeared and he fell. He tried to yell but his voice was gone. Suddenly he was in a large room. There he saw a bed. Fire burned in the fireplace. One the bed laid a man and a woman kneeled beside him, holding his hand_.

"Do not talk, my brother. You will be all right." _The woman spoke. The man sighed patting her hand._

"My time has arrived to leave this Earth, my dear Elizabeth. I have fought and I have won, but the curse has finally reached me."_ The woman bowed her head and choked and painful cry._

"It is not fair, Alexander. You saved the world, you did their biddings, and yet you never..."

"Do not despair, my sister. My time has come but I tell you now not one drop of blood shall be spilled from the veins of our kin. We will never have a true home, or a land that we will call ours for that is the curse of our destiny. Our family was chosen; our family will suffer the price. But know now a new knight shall arise, a new one with the cure of faiths. In his fight he shall not be alone, for he will have a maiden who will love his heart, not his name. Together, they shall defeat the evil that lurks in the shadows and save the world from its foes. The evil will return much stronger and more dangerous then ever. I do not know what the future holds but the faiths will give the world a savior much stronger and more determined then myself. I was weak, my sister. I could not do what the world asked from me. But he will be stronger. Believe me... "_ The moment the last word was spoken, the man closed his eyes and died. The woman pulled the cover over his head and left the room. There is the other room sat a group of adults and children. _

"From this day forth ever first born child of this family shall bare the name Alexander and in his or hers heritage will be the Guardians dagger. The head of the family is dead. Bring paper and quill. Gather our belongings and get around the family. From this day we do not have a home or land that is ours. We will belong to the world and the world will belong to us. Hurry we do not have much time." _Suddenly the image disappeared and Yami was in darkness again._

'_What the hell...' pail light shone before him and a young woman appeared there. _

'_Who are you?' He asked. She was silent. Whispers started to will his senses. A fire begun to burn. _

_'Help us... Find us... Save us...' He turned around himself but his eyes fell on the woman again. Her hair was three colored. Her bangs were blonde, and the rest except the ends, which were purple, was black. Her eyes were something between crimson and violet. Suddenly a deep maniacal laughter started to over power the pleading whispers. Eyes shone in the darkness and fire started to burn the young woman._

_'Watch out!' He tried to near her but found he couldn't move. Suddenly she held up her hand towards him her eyes tearing and begging._

'_Find us... Help us... Accept up...' The fire caught up to her and horror overwhelmed Yami's heart._

'_NOOOOOOO...'_

_- - - - - - - - -_

"NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!" Yami jumped in his bed. He threw off his sweaty shirt and got up. Tory whined when she noticed her master was restless. He went to the bathroom and washed his face. He watched the water flow. The moment he looked up at the mirror the image of the girl caught up in, fire flashed before his eyes.

"God damn it!!!" He yelled and slammed his fist in the mirror. Small peaces of glass stabbed in his fist while the other parts fell around. Blood fell in the water and twirled around. The laughter from his dream returned and he fell on his knees. 'What the hell is going on with me!' He asked himself. His hand bled and hurt but he never noticed it until Tory came in, and licked his injured hand. He looked at the beautiful dog and a weak smile appeared in the corner of his face.

"I'm sorry if I frightened you, girl. Let's get this treated." He stood up and took the first aid kit. After he bandaged his hand he returned to the room and lied back in the bed. Tory whined and climbed up below his legs.

"What the hell is happening here? These nightmares are getting too real." He whispered to himself. Suddenly the phone rang. He was still for a moment but then took the phone and answered.

"Motou."

"_I hope I'm not interfering something." _The voice on the other side said.

"Who is that?"

"_My name is Tea Gardner. You said I could talk to you if anything happens. Well something has happened and I am in great need to meet you. I want you to meet me three days from today where we first met. Don't ask questions, don't talk about this to anyone. Be there and you will find out everything."_ She hang up. Yami just sat there staring into space. 'What the hell have I gotten myself into?'

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Tea placed the phone on the encounter and sighed. Chance whined beside her legs. She patted his head and left to her bedroom. All the windows were closed, the doors were locked three times over and the light was turned off. Chance came to her and lay beside her.

"I know, boy. It's a dangerous game we're playing. I have a hunch there is someone watching me but I can't do anything about it. I believe John tried to escape them and that is way he got killed. I have to find out is the legend true or not." She was silent for a moment just staring into space.

"But what if it is? What if I lead them strait to him?" She looked blankly at the window. The rain didn't stop falling and the sky was as dark as a night without stars.

"Something is coming, Chance. God forgive me if I know what..."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Found out anything?" A voice from the shadows asked. It was a broken voice, as if you listened as the glass broke when it hit the floor.

"I know she will meet him soon. For now I don't know anything else." Said the other voice. It came from a man that kneeled on the floor. All around him was complete darkness.

"You killed the intruder?"

"I did."

"And what about the woman?"

"I will let her lead me to the Chosen one. When I find him I will kill the both of them."

"Good. He mustn't find out anything about his heritage. If he does that could mean the end of us."

"I understand, my Lord."

"Soon I will be strong enough to make myself a body. I hope I will be there to witness the death of the Chosen one."

"I pray for you, My Lord." The other man said. The voice started to ring threw the darkness. A laughter that could melt the warmth in your body and freeze the blood while it flows threw your veins. It was the laughter of pure evil. The sound of upcoming death...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Do you think he is ready, Cilme?" Three women kneeled before large silver colored pool watching a man lay in his bed, restless.

"Are you asking me that because I represent the choice of the mankind or are you asking me this so you could know what to do with him, Maranwe?" Asked one of the three.

"I am destiny and I can't decide his destiny without knowing what choices he will make." Said the first woman angrily.

"Cilme! Maranwe! Be still! His faith is dark and his destiny clouded. He himself doesn't know what choices he will make. You both know we are to watch and observe, not to interfere. Understood!" The third one spoke sharply while producing a beautiful white string. A large carpet appeared before them and she placed the newly created string in the beginning.

"This one will have a sad childhood, and an even sadder youth. But someone will change it and she will have a chance to change. What will her choice be, we will find out eventually." Said the third one.

"I still don't know how you manage to know that Estel. I learn about them only after they are named." Said Maranwe. The tree sisters laughed shortly and then their laughter died down.

"Let us watch sisters. Soon we will have to be very careful in which way we pull the strings..."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hope you liked it, my friends. Again I ask for two reviews at least. I know it's boring but I swear to God it will not take long until it becomes better. Thank you everyone.

Alwas yours,

Izida


	4. Time is the one thing we don't have

I always seam to forget this.

Thanks to eveyone who reviewed.

I don't own anything but the plot. All the Characters, but those invented, belong to the genious who invented Yu-Gi-Oh! and the Greek mythology, so don't sue.

Love yaw all!!!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The curse of faith, destiny and choice

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter four

Time is the one thing we don't have

_The law of time_

_Time is a paradox, spreading, between the past and the future,_

_Which exists only in our minds._

_The idea of time,_

_The convention of our minds and science,_

_The invention of society._

_In all that the truth is – we posses only this moment..._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

He stood before the entrance of the Bookcaffee. He was soaking wet and his breath could be seen in a form of little pail clouds that appeared with his every breath. His eyes scanned the surroundings. It seamed he was waiting for someone, and yet you could see he was not very pleased. Suddenly a car stopped before him and one of the glass windows came down.

"Come in. We can't stay here." Came the familiar voice of the woman that called him three days ago. He hesitated but got in, and the moment he slammed the door shut she pushed the pedal and the car rushed forward.

"Where the hell are you taking me?" He asked. He looked at her. Her hair was lifted in a French braid and her eyes were set and focused.

"Somewhere, where we won't be spied upon. We have much to talk about and I can not afford someone to hear what I have to say to you." She said and took a turn. Yami couldn't keep track of how many times they have turned but he knew that this was the one part of the city he was never in. Suddenly she stopped and got out of the car. Yami followed her and was surprised when he saw her run across the street into one of the dark allies. He followed her and saw her unlock a door in the far corner of the street. He followed her and got in. She visibly relaxed when they got in. She took of her coat and showed him a place where he could sit down.

"I would rather stand." Tea looked at him and smiled kindly.

"I do not bite, Mr. Motou. At last you are the last person I would want to harm." She said taking a seat and sighing deeply. Suddenly a silent whine came from one of the chambers and a beautiful Golden Retriever came out. Tea smiled and showed her hands out.

"Come here, Chance. " She called for the dog and he came to her, licking her cheek. She smiled and looked at Yami.

"You must have been wondering why have I brought you here." Yami just nodded his head.

"I know everything you will hear now will sound impossible, maybe even insane, but it is necessary for you to know everything, because if you don't you might be in even greater danger of the one you are already in. At least knowing from what you have to run away from, is better then running and not know from what you're running from." Yami was all ears. He didn't know this woman, he knew nothing but her name, but somehow he knew he could trust her.

"What is it you are trying to say? From what, or from whom, should I be running from?" He asked. It looked as if she hesitated to say. She stood up and started to walk around. She stopped before the working table and took something in her hands. She turned and showed him one of the pages. There he saw a beautiful dagger. He red the little writing beside the sketch.

"Guardians Dagger?" Tea nodded.

"Does it look familiar to you?" She asked. Yami continued to watch the picture. The dagger looked familiar but the name pocked his mind. Suddenly his vision blurred and he had to lean on the wall as his mind was filled with pictures that haunted his dreams. The horrible laughter and the begging eyes of the young woman in his dream. The pleading whispers filled his ears. Tea watched him lean on the wall and the book fell from his hands. For a moment, until he hid his face in his hands she saw the hurt in his eyes. Suddenly she noticed something else. His left hand was bandaged. He looked as if he's going to faint and she came to him and helped him stand. He looked at her and only then she noticed how tired he looked.

"I'm sorry, miss. I've... I haven't slept in a while." He whispered. Tea just nodded her head and helped him get to the chair. She placed the water to boil and went to Yami's side. She placed her hand on his forehead and sighed.

"At least you're not sick." She whispered.

"Miss..."

"Tea. Just call me Tea." She said and sat beside him. He nodded his head still hiding his face.

"Tea. Maybe you should tell me what you have to say. " He said sounding tired and weak. Tea nodded although she knew he didn't see her nod.

"If I want you to understand what I'm trying to tell you I will have to start from the very beginning. I will have to start with an old legend. It is not very known in the world, for no one was brave enough to pass it on. It is a story that originates from far before the beginning of the world we know now." She took a deep breath and sighed.

"Long time ago, when Gods still walked this Earth, and men didn't know hatred and jealousy, there was one man, a mortal, who wished to become more similar to the Gods. His name was Morihin, and he is the first man who learned the sin called envy and he was the first man to feel greed. With him started the great threat to the Earth, once known as Arda. Morihin set of to a search to find the only thing that could give him the power of Gods, and immortality. Somehow he managed to pass all the way, and he found what he was looking for. Many tried to stop him, even Gods interfered, but they failed. Morihin became immortal and every time another mortal learned the sins of envy, hatred and greed, he would become more powerful. The Gods knew that alone they are not good enough to stop him, so they went to the Faiths. They went to seek advice from the three sisters: Estel, Cilme and Maranwe. They choose a man amongst mortals to be their Champion in the war against Morihin. His name was Alexander and he was a justice man, an honorable man. He was granted power to defeat the great evil, but with great power came a curse. A curse that took his life in the end, but not until he gave a prophecy that gives clue about an heir. An heir who will be powerful enough to continue where he stopped. An heir who won't fail where he failed."

"But what does it have to do with me?" Asked Yami. Nothing Tea spoke of made sense. He was tired and confused and his head was throbbing. The water boiled and Tea ran to take it off the fire. She poured the water in cups and made tea. She placed one of the cups before Yami and took her place again.

"At first it was weird to me too, but when I went threw John's files and read them I realized everything."

"What files?" Yami's head shot up. Tea looked shocked. She stood up and went to her bag. She took an old looking file and went back to him. When he took it from her hands and opened it his eyes went wide. His hands were shaking. Tea was silent. She watched him read threw the files, taking a look at every picture. There were pictures of him, his friends... even of his house and Tory. Someone followed him and took all those pictures. He recognized few of them. He found a paper with data about him. He found a list with his family tree. He recognized the names of his relatives. There was a paper with a sentence that seamed very familiar to him.

"Every firstborn shall bare the name Alexander." He whispered.

"Do you understand now?" Tea whispered back. He looked at her.

"What does it have to do with me? It could be anyone it the world." He hissed. He was angry. Someone followed him. A man was killed right before his eyes. He didn't sleep in fear of the nightmares and he was tired.

"Your family is the only family in which every firstborn bore the name Alexander. Your mother bares the name Alexandra because she is the first born of the last generation. Your grandfather was named Joseph Alexander. Wetter it is their first or second name; every firstborn in your family was named Alexander. You can't deny it. You are the oldest in your entire family after your mother. You have many younger relatives and neither on of them bares the name Alexander. That is the case in your family throughout the history."

"It is a pure coincidence."

"There is no such thing as coincidence." Tea said. Yami's eyes scanned the papers in search for something that could prove Tea wrong. His heart beat like a drum in his ears 'It can't be...' He thought. He felt something wet on his hand. He looked down and saw the dog pushing his hand. The large brown eyes of the golden dog shined in a kind of begging manner. He felt something pull at his heart.

"I just can't believe it... I... I don't want to believe it..." He never noticed Tea move. She stood before him.

"It isn't yours to choose. Your ancestor didn't have the chance to choose." She said. Yami shook his head.

"I need time." He whispered. Tea sighed.

"Time is the one thing we don't have." She whispered. Yami stood up with effort. He looked down at her. He was good 4 inches taller then Tea and she had to look up at him. She saw the tiredness in his eyes. Suddenly she felt sorry for this man.

"I will contact you when I find out more. Go and try to rest." Tea whispered.

"There won't be any rest for me." The moment Yami said that something slammed at the doors.

"What the hell is that!" Yami growled.

"I don't know." Tea whispered. The started to move away from the doors. Chance started to bark, standing in a defensive position before Tea.

"Chance, no!" Suddenly someone slammed their fists on the doors.

"OPEN THE GOD DAMN DOOR!" Someone shout from the outside.

"Oh no... they followed us." Tea whispered.

"Who?"

"The same people who killed John. I don't know who they are but I'm positive that they are the ones who are after you. They killed John to stop him from reaching you. They are the ones you should be running from." Tea spoke in hurry. The banging stopped and there was silence for a moment. But then... gunshots, fast, loud gunshots started to hit the doors. Dust started to cover the thick air. Yami pulled Tea down and Chance lied beside them.

"Do what I do and be silent." Yami growled in her ear. Tea nodded her head and Yami took her hand. They crawled out as the smoke still covered them. They got up and started to run to the car.

"Hey!! They ran out! Get them!" They heard behind them. They got in the car.

"Where are the keys?" Yami hissed on the drivers seat. He searched threw the car and found them. Suddenly a gunshot banged threw the air and the back window smashed into peaces. Chance barked and Tea screamed.

"Hold your head down!" Yami yelled and started the engine. They rushed threw the streets knowing they were followed.

"What should we do?!" Tea yelled.

"I'll try to shake them off. If everything you said is true they'll try to find us at my place."

"We should go somewhere else and hide." Yami was silent for a moment but then nodded.

"My parents live in California. It's a long ride, but we could go to the nearest city and then go on the first plain we catch that flies to California." He took a sharp turn and Tea almost hit the roof.

"Where are you going? This is the wrong way."

"I know. We'll go to my parents but first... I have to get someone." He said and kept on driving. The drive was fierce but they managed to loose them. Some time after they came to the seaside. Tea's eyes went wide.

"Come on." Yami said and left the car. Chance whined.

"Let's go, boy." They came in to the house and Tea was surprised when she saw the beautiful dog stand on the doorway. The dog barked. Yami appeared on the doorway talking to someone. It seamed he was ordering cards. He suddenly turned to the dog and Tea.

"Tory, don't bark." He looked at Tea. "Come." He said. Tea followed. They came into the garage and Tea's eyes fell out. A large Jeep, black in color, was there.

"They saw our cars. Thank God I bough this one not to long ago. We'll travel without stopping until we reach the first city. We will be able to stop there. Once we reach California I will try and find out who are the ones who are following us."

"Why don't we just go on a plain here? It's much faster."

"Because that is exactly what they will be expecting from us. This will buy us time." Yami said. He was about to sit on the drivers seat but Tea grabbed his hand.

"Let me drive. Tell me where to drive and I'll drive us there. I need you to rest. You look like you're going to get sick very soon if you don't get enough rest." She said. Yami just stood there for a moment but then he nodded and let Tea take the drivers seat. Soon they were on their way. Chance and Tory were asleep on the back seat. Yami watched the scenery. He knew Tea wanted to say something, but also he knew she was uncomfortable.

"Just say it. I won't bite." He said, a bit sharp. She tensed but relaxed.

"I'm sorry for everything. I would have things different if I was asked, but..."

"It doesn't matter. You can't change the past. If it's true what you said to me, then my mother will know something about it. We will know wetter it's all true or just a legend. Until then..."He fell silent. Tea didn't ask anything more, but she felt a bit relaxed. She didn't know when but the night fell sooner then she thought it will. When she looked beside her she saw Yami asleep with a troubled expression adorning his face. 'I wonder what is it that obsesses his dreams... What is it that makes his suffer...'

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_silence... _

_solitude..._

_emptiness..._

'_Alexander...'_

_darkness... _

_coldness..._

'_Alexander?'_

_pain..._

'_Alexander!'_

'Who are you?'

'Where am I?'

'Hello?'

'Someone...'

'Anyone...'

_'Come to me...'_

'Who is there!'

_Light..._

_'Don't be afraid'_

_A gentle touch..._

_Warm, loving eyes..._

_A smile..._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_warmth... _

_it's getting stronger..._

_burning..._

_laughter..._

_pain..._

_whispers..._

_whispers in the mist..._

_red eyes in the darkness..._

_pain_

_hatred_

_devastation_

_fear_

_anger_

_RAGE..._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"STOP IT!!!!" Yami woke up. He saw Tea's worried face over him. Yami looked confused around himself. They weren't moving. He was wet from the sweat, his heart beat fast against his ribcage. He could still feel the fire on his skin. Tea placed a hand on his forehead.

"Are you alright? You're burning up." She said breathless. Yami leaned back in the seat.

"I...I'm...I'm fine. We have to move on." He said trying to catch his breath.

"Was that one of your nightmares?" She asked her cold, shivering hand still on his forehead. He just nodded. Tea moved from him and leaned in the drivers seat. Her right hand covered her mouth.

"Horrible..." She whispered.

"What... what did you hear?" He asked. His voice was husky. She looked at him.

"I-I don't know. It was... It sounded as if... at first it was nothing but then... it was... as if someone – as if someone tortured you. You asked it to stop but... it got worse. I had to wake you up." She said. Her eyes were filled with fear. Yami took a deep breath.

"Do you- Do you want me to drive?" He asked. Tea looked at him and gave him a weak smile. She placed her hand on his. He tensed on the touch but did nothing.

"I'll be fine. Try to sleep. I'll wake you up sooner this time." She said. She made it sound like a promise. Yami gave her a weak smile and nodded his head. He closed his eyes and leaned back in the seat. His heart still beat faster then usual but soon he calmed down and fell asleep.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Poor boy... I feel really sorry for him."

"I know Cilme. I want to help him too." Two sisters watched with sad faces a black Jeep drive on the highway.

"You both know we can do nothing to help him."Estel said and sat beside her two sisters. Maranwe sighed.

"We could give him one night of pleasant dreams. Don't you think he had enough?" Cilme asked.

"I agree. And it isn't helping. It's... I don't know...Making it a little, tiny bit easier for him." said Maranwe.

"Isn't that the definition of helping?" Estel asked. She was smirking. The other two smiled sheepishly. She knew she could never resist her two sisters. Not in another millenia. She laughed and sighed.

"All right. Just this once." She said. With a swing of her hand the expression on the mans face changed from tense to relaxed. There was no smile in the corner of his lips. But you could tell his dreams were a little bit... calmer...

"That's enough. One night without nightmares will do him good. Let's go, my sisters. There is a lot to do and less time to do it."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hope you liked it! See yaw soon. Leave a review, like always. I'll try to give the next part of the other story out soon. I promise. I didn't have much time.

Always yours,

Izida


	5. The Motou fanily and the truth

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The curse of faith, destiny and choice

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter five

The Motou family and the truth

The law of progressing 

_Progress transfers every journey into a line of small footsteps,_

_which, one after another, lead to achieving our goal._

_They overcome time, teach patience,_

_rest on strong foundations of good preparations._

_They include faith in our liberated potential... _

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

As they rode on the almost empty road, Tea's thoughts wondered over the past few weeks. Her eyes fell on the sleeping Yami on the seat beside her. She knew Chance and Tory were asleep on the back seats. She was alone with her thoughts. She couldn't help but think what would happen if John never tried to find Yami? What would happen if he just let it be? Would Yami be killed? Would they just leave everyone alone? How did everything start? Why did John search for Yami in the first place? Tea sighed. So many questions roamed over her tired mind. She heard Yami move and saw he woke up. He looked better already, although his eyes held tiredness. He tried to smile but didn't quite make it.

"Slept well?" She asked.

"I haven't slept like this in almost two weeks now." He said. He took a closer look at her and then at the digital watch. His heart skipped a beat. She drove for ten hours strait while he slept. He felt uneasy. No one had done that for him in a long time. He sighed.

"Pull over. Let's change seats." He said.

"You still look tired." She objected.

"I'll look tired for a month or two, so don't worry. Let me drive for a while." Yami watched as Tea speculated for a moment. She sighed.

"There is a gas station 10 minutes further. We'll switch seats there." And indeed they did. After having a quick breakfast they were in the car again but this time Yami was driving. Tea found herself falling asleep soon after they begun driving but before she fell asleep she head Yami say:

"I just hope we'll be in Washington soon enough." And then she fell asleep. Yami drove thinking about many things. He couldn't get his mind to stop thinking. He knew his mother knew something. It pained him though for he knew, almost for sure his whole family knew. 'Why didn't they tell me?' He heard movements behind him and then something heavy fall on his shoulder. Tory's head was on his shoulder. He petted her large head.

"We are in over our heads, girl. Over our heads...'

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"THEY DID WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!" The voice so strong it can bring down mountains, echoed threw the dark hall.

"They ran away. My men and I tried to keep up with them but they... they escaped, my lord." The man stuttered kneeling. Everything started shaking and the man cowered. From the darkness flashed something like a thunder and hit the man strait on. He tried so hard not to scream. Blood started to flow down his fists where his nails stabbed in the skin. Everything stopped and he fell flat on the floor. He got up on one knee again as fast as he could.

"Speak!" The darkness yelled.

"I know a way to find out where they might have left. I swear, my lord, this is my one mistake that will never repeat." He said. is voice was braking from fear.

"It won't. Go!" The man got up and walked out of the room. He came to a great hall that resembled one of the ancient temples. He leaned on the closed door trying to catch his breath. He was shivering.

"Oh my... poor, poor Vincent. One punishment and you're on your knees. "A woman's voice spoke from the shadows.

"Go to hell, Sahara!" He spat. She came out from the shadows. She was that kind of woman who could have all the men in the world by simply appearing beside them. A body of a goddess and her undying beauty... She was every man's dream.

"My, my... So cruel... And to think... you once adored me." She purred while walking to him, swaying her hips seductively.

"Go and seduce someone who sees you attractive. Make a mortal happy for one night in his pitiful life. Leave ME alone... witch." She smirked slyly.

"Hm... And to think you once couldn't wait to have me..." She crossed his chest with her hand. He grabbed her and threw he in one of the pillars.

"Whore..." He walked away leaving her there. She got up with a smirk on her face.

"We will see to whom you will come when you are left with nothing, Vincent..."She laughed a menacing laugh and disappeared in a gust of black mist.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

When Tea woke up she found herself in an unfamiliar surroundings. She got up and looked around. She realized she was in a plain. There weren't many people there but the few that were there, were about to fall asleep.

"Mrs. Taylor?" A woman's voice came from behind. She turned and saw a stewardess standing behind her smiling.

"Yes?" She was confused. 'Mrs. Taylor'

"Your husband asked me to tell you not to worry. He will be here in a moment. The plain sets in 5 minutes so if you want I could bring you coffee." The young woman said while smiling a big smile.

"Yes, please." Tea said. 'Boy I need it.' The stewardess nodded her head and was about to leave when she turned and winked at Tea.

"Quite a catch you have there. If I had a husband so handsome I wouldn't let him out of the apartment." She said. Tea looked at her still not quite getting it.

"Had enough sleep?" She heard the familiar voice of Yami behind her. She turned and faced him. He looked different. He wore a black turtleneck on black pants. His hair was tided low and he had his glasses on. He gave her a bag and smiled.

"I thought you might want to change when the plain takes of. I called my family. They will wait for us on the airport." He said. The stewardess begun to give declarations and soon the plain took off. Tea looked at Yami. She never noticed the stewardess bring her her coffee.

"Why did the stewardess call me, Mrs. Taylor?" Yami smiled somehow shyly.

"Its just a decoy. If someone comes to look for us they won't look for a married couple, they will look for me. Only with our descriptions they will find us and the plain company never gives out information's about their travelers. And as for how you got in here... I carried you. After I took care of Tory and Chance." He said. She nodded her head. It was pretty easy. Then something hit her.

"But back then... in your hut, you ordered tickets. On your real name." She said. Yami smirked but it faded as soon as it appeared.

"Yes... but those tickets were for Europe. Just a little idea of mine. If it falls on their mind to look for me in the list it will say that I left for London. Again a little decoy."

"But the papers..."

"You must understand something. Money buys everything. I'm not very pleased with that but... in situations like this one... strings come in handy..." He said. The tone of his voice didn't allow any more questions. Tea smirked. 'Lawyers...' She took the bag and smiled to him. He nodded and she left for the toilet. She got in and locked the doors. When she opened the bag her eyes went wide. She saw a beautiful blue shirt. It was the same color as her eyes. When she moved it out with it came a skirt same color as the shirt. It was the same soft, material. She dressed and looked at her reflection. The mirror wasn't long enough but the color made her eyes stand out and it fit her perfectly. A small smile played upon her lips. She braded her midback long hair in a French braid and tided it. After taking one last look she left the toilet and made her way back to her seat. Yami was reading a magazine when he heard footsteps approach his seat, and when he looked up his eyes went wide for a moment. There stood Tea as beautiful as ever. The skirt and shirt he chose for her fitted her perfectly. Her eyes were shining. The color was the same as her eyes. She smiled a brilliant smile and sat beside him. He managed to look casual and it seamed Tea didn't notice Yami's shock when he saw her.

"Thank you. This is beautiful." Yami just nodded his head.

"I'm glad you like it. I didn't know wetter it will fit you or not."

"How long will it take for us to get to California?" She asked. Yami shrugged. She saw he tried to suppress a yawn.

"Don't know..." He said. He leaned back and closed his eyes. Tea smiled and did the same. She knew he must be tired. Not too long after she heard his deep breathing beside her and knew he was asleep. Suddenly she felt weight on her shoulder and opened her eyes. Yami fell asleep, for sure, and his head fell on her shoulder. 'He's so cute...' She thought. Suddenly she reddened at the thought. A stewardess passed beside her and giggled.

"Do you want me to bring you something to read or eat?" The stewardess asked. He eyes flew to Yami's peaceful sleeping form.

"Yes. I would like something to read, thank you." Tea said. The stewardess giggled again and left. Tea smirked and relaxed a bit. It was comfortable like this. His scent filled her senses. 'He looks so peaceful now...' She thought. The stewardess brought her few magazines. She thanked and started to read one of them.

" ' How to know you're in love' God they really don't have anything else to write about." She mumbled and begun to read, a small smirk playing upon her lips...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Yami? Yami!" He was awoken by gentle shaking on his left. He opened his eyes and met with the azure orbs that looked at him with gentleness embedded in them.

"Tea?" She smiled gently.

"You were frowning and I thought you were about to have one of those nightmares and besides, we're about to land." She said smiling. He nodded and straitened. 'Straitened! Was I leaning on her...' He looked at her and she just smiled.

"It seamed you were comfortable like that and I didn't want to wake you up. You need all the sleep you can get." She said. Yami just stared at her. 'She actually let me sleep on her shoulder all the way...' He thought. Soon the plain landed and they got out. After picking Chance and Tory up they left for the parking lot to meet with Yami's family.

"Where are they?" He asked.

"Brother!" Someone yelled and Yami turned in the direction of that voice. Tory started to bark jumping around happily. A young man looking exactly like Yami ran to them. He looked concerned and worried.

"Dear God... What happened to you?" Tea never saw such similarity. She knew Yami didn't have a twin brother but she was sure there must have been a mistake because Yugi looked as if he was Yami's mirror reflection. The brothers hugged tightly and when they parted Yugi had to kneel and pet Tory because she started to whine. Yami turned to her and looked at Tea.

"Let's go. I don't want to attract attention." Tea nodded her head while Yugi got up.

"My car is on the other side. Let's go." Yugi said. They walked to the car. Chance walked beside Tea few times trying to get her attention by licking her hand. She looked down at the dog and patted his head. When they came to the car they all sat in. Yami in the front with his brother and Tea in the back with Chance and Tory. Soon they came to a beautiful farm. Green grass was spread all around with a beautiful house in the middle. Horses were resting in a coral. Everything looked comfortable and... like home... When they left the car the dogs started to run around and they made their way to get in. Yami looked at Tea and she walked beside him while Yugi led the way.

"Mom and dad are waiting inside. Mom looked very worried when she talked to you." Yugi said while they walked in.

"We're home!" Yugi yelled. They didn't have a chance to react properly when a woman in her mid fifties ran in the hallway and ran into Yami's arms. Tea could immediately say from which side of the family Yami got his eyes. His mother had the same eyes as he did. A man not much older then the woman, came in. He was in the wheelchair but you could tell that he was Yami's and Yugi's father. He was the same as the two of them. Genes ran threw the blood of this family.

"I was so worried! What happened? Did they follow you? Are you all right? Are you hurt?"

"Mother please... I am fine." He hugged her back tightly. He let go of her and walked to his father. The old man looked at his son with love in his old wise eyes. Yami kneeled before the man and hugged him.

"Welcome home, son." When they parted Yami looked at Tea.

"Everyone, I want you to meet Tea Gardner. She is the one... "He stopped for a second. Tea knew he was trying to find a way how to say what needed to be said.

"Well... she saved my life..."Yami said. Tea smiled.

"You saved mine, don't forget." She said. Yami nodded.

"Listen. Let's all go and have lunch. Then we will talk." Mrs. Motou said. Yami looked at his mother and after a moment he nodded his head. They passed threw the common room and he scanned it. His eyes traveled to an old painting. It was there for as long as he could remember, he remembered his mother mentioning that it was some kind of a family treasure. He looked at it. It showed a woman in her mid twenties. She had the same eyes as Yami did. Suddenly he stopped when he saw what she held in his her hands. His heart stopped beating and his breath caught up in his throat.

'The dagger...'

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Time ran by slowly while Yami and Tea retold what happened to them to the Motou family. Tea did the talking while Yami just stared in empty space and answered questions that were directed to him. When Tea finished speaking about what she discovered, silence hit every one of them.

"I always hopped this destiny wouldn't hit us..." Mrs. Motou whispered. Yugi walked to his mother and patted her shoulder. Yami watched the interaction. Yugi looked at him with something he never saw in his little brothers eyes. He saw sadness, pity, confusion...

"So the whole family knew... everyone... but me..." His mother sighed. His father looked at him gently.

"You have no idea what I would do if there was any way to set you free of the curse." Mr. Motou said.

"Apparently there is no way." Yami hissed. Getting up from his sitting place.

"Yami listen. There is a good reason why this family was chosen in the first place. There is a reason why this happened in your time. If only you would understand..."

"I don't!" Yami jumped from his place and turned his back to his family. Yugi was by his side instantly.

"Brother please, calm down!"

"You knew, Yugi! I lived my whole life unaware that my name meant I was... What AM I for God's sake! My whole life I think I am a simple person with a simple life, and in one moment I find myself running from God knows whom, with a woman I barely know, but who knows more about me then myself! A man gets killed before me, I can't sleep without nightmares waking me up and what's the best in everything, my whole life is blown into peaces. And you ask me to calm down..."He leaned on the fireplace. Tea looked afraid She took one tempting step towards Yami and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"You shouldn't have known. Yami if you did know you would live your whole life in fear and that would kill you. Please, your family meant only the best for you." She said. Yami's breathing calmed down. Mrs. Motou looked the scene evolve before her. She exchanged looks with the younger son and husband. Yugi looked bewildered and sad at the same time.

"You two should rest. You had a long journey. Tomorrow I will tell you everything, and show you your heritage. For now... Go and rest." Mrs. Motou said. Yami nodded his head.

"I'll show you to the guest room." He said to Tea. He started to walk away and Tea followed him. He didn't save one last glance to his family. As they walked up Tea watched his emotionless face. She knew he was thinking... about what... she didn't know.

"This will be your room. My room is right next door to yours." He said. Your room has a separate bathroom and you will find everything you need there. Good night. He said and walked to his door. tea was about to open the doors of her room when she heard him call her name.

"Yes?" He was silent for a moment.

"Thank you... for everything." He said. Tea smiled.

"It's all right. You'll see... everything will be fine..." He nodded and went into his room. Tea entered the guest room and her eyes went wide. The room was beautiful. The bed looked comfortable and inviting. She felt just how tired she was. She did sleep but the events were pretty tiring. She walked to the bed and just fell on it. She didn't have time to think when her eyes closed and she fell into a dreamless sleep...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Yami entered his room and took a direct turn to the bathroom. After he took of the dirty clots he went under the shower letting the warm water wash away the worry and pain for a moment. He emptied his mind listening to the tapping of the water. Small drops of water covered the mirror. Half an hour later Yami turned of the water and looked at his reflection. He wasn't tired. He didn't have the need to sleep. His heart was racing in his chest.

"Everything I knew...A lie..." He whispered. He left the bathroom and took some clots from the drawers. He looked at the sky. The sun was setting already.

"Why is this happening to me... Why did they choose...me..." He stared at the setting sun when a warm breeze caressed his cheeks.

'Alexander...' It came as a whisper, barely hearable...

'Come to me... Alexander...' Suddenly Yami lost the sense of everything. He felt as if he was asleep. His mind was focused only at the suiting voice which was calling for him. He never realized he was walking. He left his room and walked up the stairs. He ended up before the doors to the attic.

"I'm waiting...' The voice called for him. The doors opened and a song started to flow threw his mind. He walked on following the light that was shining on the wall on the other side of the room.

_Hush now my baby, be still love don't cry..._

_Sleep as your rocked in my arms..._

_Sleep and remember this nice lullaby..._

_Don't cry, be still close your eyes..._

_Sleep now, my baby I'll be here don't cry..._

_No harm will come to your way..._

_One day when you find that you are left all alone,_

_Remember me and this lolling song..._

_I am here always, holding your hand,_

_no matter where from the Faiths you'll be... send..._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Yami opened his eyes. He was in a beautiful valley. Flowers grew everywhere, sun shined on the bright blue sky. He heard laughter coming from not too far away. He approached it slowly. He found a beautiful house standing in the middle and saw children playing, running all around. On a porch in a chair sat a woman. She was familiar. She had long brown hair. Her eyes were closed so he didn't see the color of her eyes. A boy came running to the woman. Yami suddenly stood beside them. The woman was turned to him with her back. He saw the boy run to her smiling. He looked closely at him and saw something that made his heart jump in his chest. Yami's heart stopped when he saw the eyes of the boy. They were the same shape and color as his eyes.

"_Mommy, mommy look what I've found!" The boy yelled showing the lady a little stone shaped like a heart._

"_Oh my... what a beautiful stone!" She took it from her son's hands._

"_Do you want me to place it somewhere safe?" She asked the boy. The boy nodded eagerly._

"_Aha! I want you to have it, mommy!" The woman smiled hugged the boy close._

"_Go and play with your friends, Alex." She said. The boy nodded and left waving a good by. The doors behind Yami opened and a woman came out._

"_Mary Alexandra Sawyer! What are you doing out here!" The woman yelled. _'Alexandra...' _Yami's eyes went wide._

"_I'm sorry mother, I just couldn't help it. I wanted to be close to my son... while I still have the chance. It pains me when I know I won't be able to hug him, or see him play for much longer." Mary said. The older woman sighed._

"You will get better, Mary. You'll see. My son will do everything what's in his power to make you feel better and soon you'll be able to ride horses again and run around with your son again!" Mary sighed and slowly got up. Yami only now saw how weak she was.

"_Your son is too late, mother..." She spoke. The older woman wanted to say something when Mary turned around to get in the house. Her eyes met with Yami's and in that moment he knew who she was. _'The woman from the painting!'_ For a moment it seamed as if she was looking in his eyes when suddenly she fell down unconscious. Everything went black for a moment and Yami was left in the darkness. The next thing what he saw was a bedroom. The woman lied in the bad. Her hair was spread all around her. She looked weaker then the last time he saw her. A man sat by her side. He looked worried._

"_Mary? Are you awake?" He whispered. A moment later the woman opened her eyes. A smile played upon her lips._

"_John... My dear brother-in-law..." She whispered._

"_Mary... God if only I knew before..." He said squeezing her hand gently. She smiled weakly and shook her head._

"_This is how it was supposed to be. Your brother married me for the money. No love... no life..." She whispered. John looked angered._

"_This is all my fault. If I only insisted. I love you Mary..." He said. She smiled again._

"_I love you too, John. If only we had enough courage to go against the rules." She whispered. She faded, Yami knew that. She had very small amount of time left._

"_Mary..." She shushed him._

"_I don't have much time left, my love. I ordered in my will that my son is to be given to you for care. Your brother is not a good father. I want my son to be happy. I know...I know... that in your hands... he will find everything he will need."_

"_Mary... don't..."_

"_Tell him one day... tell him the truth. Teach him the teachings of my family and let him pass it on. See that he marries from love. Let him love and be loved... I could not stand to see my son suffer the same faith I suffered." She said. Tears streamed down Johns cheeks._

"_I will. I will love him as if he was my own flesh and blood. He will be happy. One day he will be loved. He will not share your destiny." He said. Mary smiled but in the next moment that smile faded and her eyes dulled. She died..._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Yami opened his eyes and found himself sitting on the attic. In his hands he held the Guardians dagger. He was unable to move. Tears streamed freely down his cheeks. He looked at the dagger.

'Alexander?' He turned and saw a shadow stand in the middle of the room. He got up. Light came from the moon and he saw who was there.

"Mary Alexandra Sawyer..." He whispered. Her smiled widened.

"What a fine young man you are." She whispered.

"Why did you show me all that?" He asked. His tears dried down. Her smile faded.

"I don't know... I had to share it with someone. It was the only way to brake threw you."

"The curse of the family." He whispered.

"Your mother married with love. My son and his descendants too. I was not the only one who suffered from the curse but I was the only one who accepted my destiny. Alexander... Yami... You must understand. Our family was chosen for many reasons which you will find out in time. Don't run away... don't hide... it will only make it worse." She said. Yami nodded slightly. She smiled and came closer to him. She placed her hand on his cheek and a chill ran down his spine.

"You are not alone... you will never be alone. Accept your past and your future, and you will find that you have everyone who came before you standing right there by your side. They will give you power when you will need it the most... But they alone will never be enough. Pain is what awaits you, loneliness will be your companion many times. But you must remember that you are never alone... you will never be alone... " Yami suddenly felt sleepy and he soon closed his eyes falling into deep slumber...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Tea woke up to see the moon shine threw her window. She saw light in the hallway. Something in her heart stirred and she got up from her bed. She made her way to the hallway and saw the light came from Yami's room.

"Is he still awake..." She made her way to the doors to see them slightly open. She got in and looked for Yami. Her eyes went wide from what she saw there. A beautiful woman stood beside a sleeping Yami. She gently caressed his cheek. What surprised Tea most was that she could see threw the woman. The woman reverted her gaze of Yami and looked at her. For a moment she just stared but the her eyes changed and Tea saw an expression that said worry, care... love...

"Will you love him?" The woman spoke. Tea was dumbfounded. She wanted to ask something but suddenly the woman bowed her head and disappeared. Tea stood there for a moment but then, in few quick steps she was beside Yami's bed. She sat on the edge slowly and looked at him. His face held a troubled expression. She didn't know when but her hand moved as if it had a will of its own. A slight caress and Tea's heart stopped racing. Yami moved slightly and breath out something she didn't understand.

"I don't know how, I don't know when or will it even make a difference... but I swear ... I will do anything in my power to help you..." She whispered. She got up and was about to leave his room when something caught her attention. The moonlight played upon Yami's sleeping figure and when she took a closer look at his face she saw a small smile in the corner of his lips. A smile played upon her features and she left the room. The moment she got to her room she lied on the bed and fell asleep a peace in her heart that wasn't there before...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hope you liked it. You know the rules. Two reviews at least! Thanks to everyone who rated. You are great, people!!!

Love yaw all,

Izida


End file.
